


A Good Day

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [48]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT7, One Shot, Polyamory, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: There are certain things that make a day a good day, and waking up and falling asleep like this makes it just that for Changkyun: a good day.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “OT7 good morning/night kisses”

“Changkyunnie~” a familiar voice whispers in a singsong tone. Changkyun stirs, but doesn’t yet open his eyes. He doesn’t want to start the day. Not yet.

Suddenly, there’s a light pressure on his lips, and he can’t help but move closer to the source. It tastes like Americano and strawberries, and he knows it’s Kihyun.

He can’t help but smile as he opens his eyes, reaching a hand up from under his warm cocoon of blankets to keep the older man from pulling away too early. He’s too slow, though, and Kihyun pulls back with a mischievous glint to his eye.

“Come on, maknae,” he tells him, a softness from his tone before gone. “We’ve got a busy day, so you might as well get up now.” Changkyun groans childishly and pouts, practically pleading with his eyes to be allowed to stay back today. But, Kihyun merely stares at him, unaffected, and hops off the ladder. Changkyun lies on his bed a moment longer, just long enough to watch Kihyun walk away, before he struggles his way out of bed.

He stumbles off the ladder and out of the room, dragging his feet as he goes down the hall. He goes into the bathroom without even knocking, scratching at his head as he glances around the steam-filled room. Judging by all the floral scents currently bombarding his nostrils, Hoseok’s the one to blame for his current struggle. He scrunches up his nose against the smells and pads his way over to the sink, looking with some difficulty for his toothbrush.

He finds it and begins the arduous process of brushing his teeth, not feeling up for breakfast this morning. The water in the tub shuts off, and the shower curtain is pushed back in one dramatic swoop to reveal Hoseok, looking like a frikkin Greek god. His chiseled abdomen glistens with water droplets, his veins pop out against his pale skin, and steam seems to almost curl off him. Changkyun doesn’t realize he’s staring until his eyes make their way up to Hoseok’s face, which is currently beet red.

Changkyun smirks, winking over at his hyung cheekily as he returns to his own task. He sees Hoseok in the corner of his eye quickly scrambling for a towel to cover himself, as if he hasn’t been seen naked by everyone else in the dorm already.

After wrapping the towel around his waist, Hoseok steps out of the tub. He closes the distance between them only to hug the younger from behind. Changkyun easily relaxes against his strong chest, despite himself, as Hoseok sheepishly hides his face in the man’s neck.

Hoseok wordlessly pulls back, giving his cheek a quick peck before slipping out of the room. Changkyun hums at the gesture, and hurries to finish his task. If he isn’t careful, he’ll get stuck in the bathroom with Minhyuk again, and then they’ll both be running late to their schedules.

  
Changkyun soon finds himself in the living room, having narrowly slipped passed the hyung he’d been meaning to avoid. Minhyuk had blatantly pouted as the maknae slipped past him in the hall, pulling him in for a kiss just searing enough to steal the younger’s breath away, before going into the bathroom himself.

The maknae throws himself down onto the couch, not needing to get dressed as he’d passed out the night before in the same clothes he’d put on to go to his studio. Hyungwon is sitting in the corner of the sectional, seeming only half awake. His hair is still messed up from sleep, and his eyes droop closed every couple seconds. Changkyun smiles fondly at the familiar sight, and moves over to sit beside him.

“Good morning, hyung~” he greets sweetly, pulling the older man in gently for a kiss. He can feel Hyungwon smile against him, much like he had with Kihyun before. When they separate, Hyungwon merely gives him a tired grin and flops forward, using the maknae’s lap as a pillow.

“Yah yah yah!!!” Kihyun suddenly bursts out, frowning at them from the entryway to the kitchen. “Hyungwon-ah! Hyungwon-ah, Hyungwon-ah!!! I just woke you up, you lanky fool!! Don’t go back to sleep on the couch!!!!”

“Hyuuuuuung,” a voice whines, though it isn’t Hyungwon’s but Jooheon’s complaint ringing through the air. The three men in the room glance towards the direction of the sound, grinning simultaneously at seeing the pouting rapper being followed closely behind by Minhyuk, who’s latched onto him like a curtain on a rod.

“Don’t be mad at me, Heonney~” Minhyuk pouts, kissing him loudly on the cheek. Jooheon merely stumbles out of his grasp to shuffle over to the couch, sitting down next to the maknae and latching onto him like a koala onto a tree. Changkyun leans over to give him a kiss on the top of his head, earning a small whine. Jooheon presses himself closer to his dongsaeng, burying his face in his shoulder to try and fight off the day ahead of them.

Minhyuk wordlessly goes over to Kihyun, practically throwing himself onto the shorter’s shoulders.

“Kihyunnie’s the only one that loves me anymore…” he complains, hugging his same-age friend close. Kihyun parts his lips to protest, but their leader shuffles in behind them, pulling both men close to his chest in one big hug.

“C’mon, you two,” he tells them gently. “Leave the youngest alone for now and come back to the table. We need to finish up breakfast.” Minhyuk and Kihyun give him a hum of acknowledgment at the same time, sparing one last glance in the direction of the sectional before leaving the room. Jooheon acts as if nothing’s happened, his small eyes closing as he takes full custody of Changkyun’s shoulder for pillow purposes.

  
The boys are dragged out of the dorm not long after, and practice the day away. They’re led between their usual practice room to different classrooms for language and vocal lessons by staff, and by the time night falls their bodies are sore and fatigued, their throats throbbing with the strain of the day. They order takeout immediately upon getting home, Kihyun being much too tired to bother cooking that night, and they eat to their hearts’ content.

They decide to watch a movie after, not feeling all that tired despite their busy day. So, they pick an action-packed thriller not too scary for Jooheon, their adorably frightful member, and snuggle in one big pile on the couch. Changkyun finds himself smiling as the warmth of love surrounds him, unable to think of a better way to end the day.

  
After the movie, Kihyun begins ushering each of them off to bed.

“We’ve got a stage tomorrow,” he reminds them, “and we’ll be sore if we sleep here tonight. Come on, everyone, we need to be at our best for Monbebe tomorrow.” At this, the others willingly get up and shuffle off to their shared rooms, the mention of their beloved fans being enough to get them to do the right thing for their own health, as always.

Hoseok, who had been on Changkyun’s left, stays back only long enough to give the maknae an adoring kiss goodnight, leaving the taste of dumplings and ramyeon on his lips, while Hyunwoo on his right kisses at his hair affectionately. Changkyun only smiles at this, it being all too typical of his hyungs. Hyungwon follows closely behind Hoseok, kissing the maknae as well, the taste of grilled shrimp lingering. Changkyun can’t help but sigh at this, knowing that if he doesn’t brush his teeth now there’s no way he’ll get such a gesture from Kihyun, as their lead vocalist absolutely hates the taste of seafood.

Changkyun follows Jooheon and Minhyuk into their own room, receiving a hug from the third-oldest, and nothing more than a quick peck on the lips from the older rapper before both climb into their respective bunks. The maknae follows suit, nestling down into his covers and curling up around his body pillow. The lights to the room go out, signifying Kihyun’s made it in, as well, and there’s a tired sigh from across the room.

“Good night, everyone~” Kihyun tells them sweetly, earning a chorus of ‘good night’s from the others in response.

Changkyun smiles into the dark, closing his eyes on the good day. No… make that the _perfect_ day.


End file.
